


Playground

by Axelrocks



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Tyreese stumble onto a playground and decide that Judith needs to experience going down a slide. Slight Caryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary doesn't do this story justice and I didn't know how else to put it. This was supposed to be a very fluffy piece but it got angsty instead. It can also be considered a reunion fic, as well. So, I hope you all enjoy!

Despite the sun peeking down on them from above, Carol knew it would be awhile before she was able to enjoy any sunny days the days after Lizzie and Mika's death. Sure, the sun would be out, the breeze nice and the temperature just right. It was Georgia, after all. But there was a chill in her heart that, no matter how nice the weather, would never melt. Not even when Judith's chubby, little hands would reach for her with a toothless grin. Carol loved the little girl like her own, but couldn't help but wonder when this child would be cruelly ripped from her, too.

"Carol," Tyreese's deep voice rumbled to her left. "Do you want me to hold the baby, now? You look exhausted." Carol  _was_  exhausted but no amount of sleep was going to rid the weariness from her bones.

"No, I got her, Tyreese." She flashed him a small, grateful smile that she knew didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you, though."

"Carol..." His voice was firm, but soft. Very unlike the rough voice of a certain redneck she longed to hear. "We've been going non-stop for three days. You need to rest. Hell,  _I_  need to rest." He gently grabbed Carol's shoulder and spun her around to face him fully. "Listen, I know you're hurting and you want to get as far from that place as possible, but if you keep going on like this you'll get yourself killed."

Carol snorted. Like anyone would care if she was dead. Rick had kicked her out and Daryl had probably taken the man's side on her banishment. Not that she would have blamed him. Daryl was a man of honor and there was no way he'd see anything honorable in what she had done to Karen and David. She knew that didn't deserve Tyreese's forgiveness, but would be forever grateful for it. The man had every right to kill her, yet he didn't. Carol owed the man her life.

"What would Daryl say if he saw you running yourself ragged like this?" Carol's head snapped up at the mention of Daryl. It seemed everyone at the prison had known how close they were. Not quite in a relationship, but slowly getting there.

"Fine," she said with defeat. "Next shelter we find, we'll settle there."

Tyreese smiled a large smile that showed off his perfect white teeth and he nudged her in the ribs. "Wouldn't it be nice to finally sleep in a bed, again?"

Carol rolled her eyes, but kept up with the light mood Tyreese was attempting to get. "You just slept in a bed three days ago."  _At the grove..._

"Hey, I still miss it. Can you blame me?"

Carol couldn't blame him. They had been at the house in the grove for three nights and each night Mika would sneak into her room and curl up to her side, just like Sophia had done the nights Ed would be out all night getting drunk. She quickly blinked back the tears at the thought of Sophia. Rick had thought her cold because she didn't talk about her daughter, but even thinking about her would bring tears to her eyes and Carol knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life crying.

"What's that?" Tyreese was now looking away from her and pointing at something in the distance. Carol followed his finger and saw parts of something brightly colored through the dense forest. He turned to her. "Want to check it out?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Carol shrugged. "Let me put Judith in her carrier just in case we run into any walkers." Tyreese nodded and presented his back to her and she carefully placed the baby inside the holder. Judith's legs kicked and she fussed a little at not being held, but soon quieted down and rested her head on Tyreese's back.

With her arms free of a squirming baby, Carol took out the tiny pistol Rick had given her and together, they cautiously approached the bright color object. What they found had Carol barking out a laugh.

"No way!" Tyreese laughed. "A playground? Haven't seen one of those in a long the time. The girls-" He abruptly stopped and looked at Carol, knowing that bringing up Mika and Lizzie would still be a sore subject.

"They would have loved it," Carol said, softly. "Sophia loved going down the slides. The higher the better." More often than not, whenever Carol would take her daughter to the park Sophia would grab her hand and demand she'd go down the slide with her at least once. Carol could rarely deny her anything and would happily be dragged along.

Tyreese stood off to the side and studied the woman beside him. Tears misted in Carol's eyes and a slight smile was on her face as she looked at the playground. It was clear that she was thinking of fond memories from before the world had ended.

"Do you want to take Judith to play a little?" He asked. "I'll keep watch for any walkers."

Carol seemed a little unsure, but then nodded and held out her arms to take the baby back out of the carrier. Judith was alert now, having been roused once again. "Want to go down the slide, Judy?" Carol cooed and tickled the little girl's belly. Judith gave out a happy cry and grin. Before Carol stepped onto the woodchips that surrounded the playground, she looked back at Tyreese one last time. "You sure you want to keep watch? I'll do it if you want to play with Judy, instead."

"No," Tyreese waved a dismissive hand. "Go on."  _You deserve at least a few minutes of happiness, Carol._

* * *

Daryl brought up the rear of their somber group of four. The numerous bruises that littered his body pained him and caused his walk to be a little slower than the rest. It had been worth it, though. If Rick, his boy and Michonne got to live because he'd sacrificed himself, then that was okay by him. He'd already lost Carol. What else was there to live for?

After the attack and destruction of Joe's group, Rick decided that they would go to Terminus in hopes that there would be people from their group there. Daryl knew that his friend just wanted to find a place to rest. No place was permanent, as they had seen with their home at the prison, but the last few days of constant running were wearing them out and they all needed a break.

Carl leaned heavily into Michonne's side, who had an arm wrapped around the boy's shoulder. He had a traumatic experience with one of Joe's men and had witnessed his father bite a man's throat out. Carl had seen first hand the lengths Rick was willing to go to keep his son safe.

Rick led the group with his steps long and determined and he hadn't said word since his and Daryl's talk at the trunk. Daryl had been grateful when Rick had called him his brother. He had been afraid that the man would hate him for the group he had associated himself with. Though, just because Rick claimed to be his brother it didn't mean that Daryl had forgiven him for what he had done to Carol. In fact, thinking about it was making him angry. Rick had to have known how much the woman had meant to Daryl and yet, he had still made the decision to banish her without talking to him or anyone else first.

Months Rick had vehemently refused the leadership role and then out of nowhere, he assumed the role back and banished Carol. They had established a council and it almost felt like disrespect to those on the council for how quickly Rick had denounced them and took matters into his own hands. Maybe it was for the best that Carol hadn't been at the prison when it had gotten attacked. She could have been one of the numerous casualties along with Hershel. Daryl didn't know how he would have reacted if he had seen his dearest friend,  _his_  woman get gunned down by the maniac.

Too deep was Daryl in his thoughts, he didn't know that everyone had stopped until he nearly collided with Michonne. Carl had broken away from the woman and was now looking off into the woods to his right.

"Did you hear that?" He turned to them and asked.

"Hear what?" Daryl asked. He hadn't heard anything.

Rick rubbed a hand down his face and reached for his son. "Come on, Carl. It's not what you think." He grabbed Carl's shoulder but the boy ripped it out of his father's grasp.

"I know what I heard!" He practically snarled. Rick looked over to Michonne, helpless in what to do now and knew that the woman had a way with his son that he hadn't been able to attain.

Just then, the sound echoed through the trees again and everyone froze. It was a baby's happy squeal.

* * *

Carol took Judith the only slide on the playground. It stood high, proud and curvy. It was perfect. These had been Sophia's favorite.

"You ready for some fun?" Carol smiled at the baby in her arms, who returned it with a toothy grin of her own.

Climbing up the ladder had been a bit difficult with one free hand and Tyreese had stood behind her in case they both took a tumble. Eventually, they made it to the top and Carol placed Judith in her lap and began to slide forward. She felt ridiculous being a grown woman and going down a slide, but at Judith's happy squeal at the ride, she immediately forgot about it.

Tyreese met them at the bottom with a wide smile. "I think she liked it." He looked Carol over and the smile softened. "You did, too." It was true she had and she was already going back to the ladder for another round. The last few days was pushed to the back of her mind as she held the giggly baby in her arms. Judith needed this.  _She_ needed this.

On the fourth ride down, Tyreese wasn't there to greet them like he had been the three previous trips. Instead, he had his rifle out and was running towards the edge of the playground. A sinking feeling settled into her gut. Had Judith's laughter attracted walkers?

"What is it?" Carol clutched the baby close and called out to Tyreese.

"Stay back," Tyreese motioned with a hand and didn't even look at them. "Something's coming." That was when she heard. The crashing sound. Something or someone was running through the bush to get to them.

Judith must have sensed the mood change and began to whimper in Carol's arms. Carol continued to rock her gently in hopes to quiet her done. If it was a herd she would have to take Judith and run.

"Up here!" Someone shouted and Carol thought the voice vaguely familiar...

"Carl, stop. You don't know what's up there." Now, Carol knew that voice anywhere and she froze. Was she ready to face the man who had banished her? Tyreese had lowered his weapon when he had heard the voices and instead of a look of dread on his face, he was smiling.

Four figures crashed onto the playground and Carol only had eyes on one of them. He had been the last one to stumble onto the woodchips.

_Daryl._

* * *

The boy was going to get them fucking killed. Running through the woods like there wasn't that could pop out at them and take a bite of their flesh. Hell, for all they knew they could be stumbling into a whole herd of them fuckers and that would be the end of them. However, Rick and Michonne had taken after the boy once Carl had started running in the direction of the baby and Daryl had no choice but to follow. There was no way in hell he'd be left alone again.

When he found woodchips under his feet, it took him a moment to register where he was and then his eyes settled on  _her._

Was this a dream?

"Judith!" Carl cried and was racing toward the woman and his sister. Rick wasn't far behind them but Daryl saw that Carol's gaze hadn't wavered from his.

A large hand clapped him on the shoulder. "Glad to see you alive," the deep rumbling voice of Tyreese spoke. "And I'm not the only one, either." He tilted his head in the direction of Carol who had just handed off Judith to Carl and was now, engulfed in Rick's arms.

"Nice to see you, too, man." Daryl said sincerely. He had been so sure that everyone from the prison had been dead and then, he'd found Rick, Michonne and Carl. Now, Tyreese, Judith and Carol could be added to the list. Out of everyone he had found, though, he was the happiest to see Carol alive. He had missed her the most.

"I think you need to go talk with her. She's had to go through some things..." Tyreese trailed off and a storm appeared on his face. "It hasn't been easy for her, at all. She deserves something good, now. That's you." Daryl had no words to reply with and before anything could slip past his suddenly dry throat, Tyreese had turned to talk with Michonne who had been watching the reunion scene with one of her rare smiles.

"Daryl..." Carol materialized in front of him and everything else seemed to melt away. "I can't believe it's you." A hand went to touch his cheek, but remembered his aversion to touch and began to retreat. Daryl snatched it back and placed it on his face, loving how her skin felt on his face.

"I missed you so fuckin' much, Carol." Without another word, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He felt hot tears slide from her face and onto his neck, but didn't care because he was pretty sure the same thing was happening to her, too.

* * *

After the happy reunion, Rick decided that they all needed a place to stay for the night. Carol knew that they needed to talk about things, but knew they needed this night to just rejoice that Lil' Asskicker was still alive. Close to the playground, they found a small neighborhood with a few walkers milling around and took the house closest to the woods.

It had only one story and two bedrooms. Rick had taken one with Carl and Judith, leaving the rest to decide who got the other. Michonne and Tyreese volunteered to take watch with Tyreese taking the first and Michonne the last. They would alternate sleeping on the large section couch in the living room. That left Carol and Daryl. Carol was just about to tell Daryl to take the room and she'd take the armchair in the living room when Daryl grabbed her hand and led them both to the bedroom.

Before the door was shut all the way, Daryl's lips were on Carol's. "I wasn't goin' to go one more second without doin' that." He said as a way of explanation. "Been meanin' to do it for forever but was too chicken shit."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing, now." Carol smiled.

"And I ain't goin' to lose you again, you hear?"

Carol nodded and mock saluted him.

"I'm serious, Carol. I can't..."

"I understand, Daryl. I can't lose you, either." She circled her arms around him and snuggled her head under his chin.

"Tyreese told me that the last few days haven't been easy for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I do, but not now. It's too hard. I just want to spend some time with you, right now. But we'll talk. I promise." She felt his head nod against her head.

"All right." He looked down and tilted her chin up to kiss her mouth again. "Let's get to bed and tomorrow, I'll convince Rick to stay here a few more days. Maybe you and I can check out some of these houses for supplies and other things..." His face started to heat up at what he was suggesting. They needed the supplies but he  _needed_  Carol more and this was a way to get some privacy.

Together they slipped underneath the covers and Daryl pulled Carol as close as humanly possible to his body and was determined to not let her go.


	2. Part Two

In the morning, Carl was gone.

No one could find him in the house and Carol and Daryl's peaceful slumber was shattered at the sound of Rick's panicked shouts. Carol had been the first to jump out of bed and search for her boots. Daryl, on the other hand, remained lying on the mattress and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Why can't that boy just stay in the damn house?" He grumbled and with a great amount of effort, he climbed to the edge of the bed and sought out his own pair of boots.

Carol just shook her head affectionately at him and opened the door. She was shocked when Rick instantly appeared, hair looking more frazzled than normal and a panicked look in his eye. "I can't find him anywhere. I woke up this morning and saw that he was gone along with his gun and hat. Do you think...?" He ran a hand through his hair. Rick had just gotten his daughter back and now, he had lost his son.

"Don't worry," Carol placed a hand on his shoulder, which visible erased the tension that had sprung between the two. "We'll find him." It was almost like how it had been before Rick had banished her.  _Almost_.

Daryl joined them shortly when they all convened in the living room. From the look on his face, Carol could tell he wasn't happy and knew that his plans on going on that supply run would be postponed until Carl was found.

"He must have slipped out when I was in the back of the house," Michonne said.

"Why would he just leave without saying anything to anyone?" Tyreese asked. Out of everyone there, he was the person who knew the boy the least and didn't understand the things Carl did or said.

"I don't know, but we all need to separate to find him." The cop still in Rick began to talk. "We'll meet back here in an hour. Hopefully..." He took a deep breath then and the strong leader facade started to crack. "We'll find him safe and...alive."

Tyreese opted to stay behind with Judith and the four of them walked out of the house to go their separate ways. Michonne and Rick were no nonsense and had walked their different ways without another word. Carol and Daryl lagged a little behind.

"When we find that boy I'm goin' to kick his ass," Daryl grumbled before kissing Carol quickly and heading in a different direction than Michonne and Rick. Carol could only watch him go with a smile.

Carol had a feeling that Carl hadn't run away for good. Deep down she knew the boy had needed to get away for one reason or other and she had a feeling of where to find him. With one last glance in the direction Daryl had gone off in, she began to head back towards the playground.

* * *

Carol found Carl sitting at one of the benches overlooking the playground equipment. The sheriff hate now rested just above his ears and no longer fell over them. He was slowly becoming a man.

"Knew I'd find you down here," Carol said softly and took a seat to the young Grimes. The boy jumped at her sudden appearance but otherwise didn't move to say anything.

"You know, you have your dad worried sick when he woke up to find you gone. Everyone is out looking for you, right now." Carol continued to speak. "You can't be running off like that without telling anyone, Carl."

"I needed to be alone," Carl finally said and looked up at her, blue eyes squinting in the morning sun.

"I can understand that."

"So much has happened since the prison..."

"I know."

"I just needed to get away from my dad for a bit. I didn't mean to make everyone worry."

Carol scooted closer to him on the bench, but didn't touch him. "It's okay, Carl. We all need some time to ourselves once in awhile."

Carl just nodded and went back to looking over at the playground. There was a look of longing in his eyes and Carol smiled.

"Go on," she said.

Carl looked at her with confusion. "Go on and what?"

"Play. I see you eyeing the swings. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Carl hesitated a moment before standing up. "Come with me." He looked down at her; a slight smile curved the corners of his mouth.

"I think I'm a little too old for swings, Carl." Carol quickly blinked back a few tears, hoping that the boy hadn't noticed them. When Carl had asked her to come join him, she was immediately reminded of Sophia and how she'd do the same thing.

"You went down the slide with Judith, you can swing with me." He grabbed her hand, tugged and pulled her to the swings with him. Carl took one and motioned for Carol to take the one beside him. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"I feel silly," she admitted.

"No, one's around, Carol." Carl said and began to pump his legs. "I bet I can go the highest!"

Instantly, Carol no longer felt silly and she began to pump her own legs. "You're on!"

* * *

An hour later, Daryl, Rick and Michonne met up at the meeting place with no Carl.

"Fuck," Daryl cursed. "Where's Carol?" It was  _way_  to soon to have lost her,  _again._

Rick ran a hand through his hair at the realization that they were now missing two members of their group. "Do you think she might have gone back to the house?" He knew the answer to the question but had wanted to voice it anyway.

"Naw, you told us to meet here and she'd meet us here unless she ran into trouble." Daryl began to pace.

"She has her gun. We would have heard a gunshot if she was in trouble," Michonne spoke up softly.

"She wouldn't risk the noise. Not with Lil' Asskicker around." Daryl knew Carol well and knew that she wouldn't do something that cause Judith or Carl to be put into danger. She loved those kids as if they were her own. "Now, come one. I ain't goin' to leave her out here somewhere." Daryl began to take off in the direction he had seen Carol go off in when they'd gone their separate ways. Rick and Michonne followed close behind.

As they continued to walk, the three froze when they heard laughter. Just like they had done the previous day, but instead of a baby's happy squeals, it was a boy's, or young man's. Rick knew that laugh anywhere, even though he hadn't heard it in so long and was off running. Daryl wasn't far behind and he had a smile on his face. It looked like Carol had worked her magic again.

* * *

"I am  _way_  too old for this!" Carol complained as she struggled to go across the money bars. She was too tall and had to bend her knees so that her feet wouldn't drag across the ground. Carl had cleared them only seconds before and was now watching her and laughing.

"Come on, Carol. You're almost there."

"Definitely going to feel this is in the morning," she muttered to herself as she crossed the last bar and plopped back to earth. Her hands were already burning and her arms felt stretched. However, she wasn't given a moment of reprieve before Carl was grabbing her arm again and tugging her towards the same spirally slide she had gone down with Judith the day before.

"One more thing and then we can head back, okay?" The sheriff's hat was slightly askew on his head as he looked over his shoulder to look at her.

From the position of the sun, Carol knew that they had been running around on the playground for more than an hour and everyone would have met up at their meeting spot already, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Carl  _needed_  this time to just be a kid again and if he wanted to stay there all day with her going down slides and climbing on the monkey bars, then she would.

When Carl reached the top of the ladder, he looked down to make sure that Carol was following him. "I use to go down these backwards," he announced when was at the top with him.

"Then go ahead and go down backwards." She motioned for him to turn around and sit. "Just be careful when you get to the end. I don't want to bring you back to your dad with a bruised tailbone."

Carl just rolled his eyes and pushed himself down. Carol watched his descent and muffled a laugh when he took a tumble off the end. He was back on his feet in seconds, wiping the seat of his pants and wincing.

"Told you!" She said with a smug grin.

Carl scowled and picked up his hat, which had fallen when he had dipped off the edge of the slide. "Your turn, Carol!"

"All right, all right." Carol scooted across the metal on her butt until she reached the plastic of the slide and slid down. But when she reached the bottom, she saw that Carl was watching her and was looking off to the side. Just like Tyreese had done the day before. She sighed. Was this going to happen every time she'd go down a slide?

Instead of hearing the crashing as someone ran through the woods, Carol saw that Daryl, Michonne and Rick were standing nearby, watching them.

"I think I'm in trouble," Carl said out of the corner of his mouth as he looked over at his dad. Rick was fixing his son with a glare, but Carol saw the way his eyes had softened and knew that he wasn't really angry with Carl.

"Having fun?" Daryl smirked and approached her.

"Carl made me go down," Carol stood up with the help of Daryl's offered hand.

"Did he make you do the monkey bars, too?" Daryl's eyes twinkled.

Carol's mouth opened in shock. "You saw that? But I didn't see you guys."

"Cuz we were in the woods. Rick wanted to come out right away but I made him wait a little while." His head dipped a little in embarrassment. "Liked watchin' you laugh." The last part had been mumbled, but Carol had heard every word. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"So," Daryl said into the crook of her neck. "Ready to go on that run?"

* * *

Later that evening, everyone gathered in the living room and feasted on the canned goods Daryl and Carol had brought back from their run. When they had returned, Michonne had given them a knowing look and Daryl had flushed a deep red while Carol hid her face in his arm.

"About time." Was all she had said before taking the box of food from Daryl's hands and took it to the kitchen.

Carl sat close to her as they ate. "Thanks for earlier, Carol. I needed that."

"I know you did and you're welcome." In truth, she had  _needed_ it, too.

"I'm really glad you're back."

Carol looked over his hat and made eye contact with Daryl briefly, who had heard their conversation, and looked back down at the boy. "Me too, Carl. Me too."

 


End file.
